The Unknown Girl
by de-Morgana
Summary: While Jaune was away on a mission his friends managed to discover one of his secret
1. Chapter 01

Chapter 01 : Are you sure about that?

The members of team RWBY, JNPR (minus the leader), and SSSN (minus the Scarlet and Sage) are currently enjoying their picnic in one of the gardens in Beacon, they obviously invited Jaune but unfortunately he was sent on a mission with the second year team, team CFVY. It was quite the surprised to the three teams when they heard that Jaune was personally recommended by the Headmaster of Beacon himself to assist on the mission obviously the members of the team RWBY and JNPR wanted to join the mission to help out but the Headmaster said that this was a five-man mission only, so after getting his gears and supplies Jaune was off with team CFVY on their mission for god knows how long. They wanted to postponed the picnic and wait for Jaune to come back but he insisted that they held it today even though he couldn't be there, reluctantly they followed with what he said and held the picnic anyway hence why they're there now…. But eating and enjoying their time wasn't on the menu thanks to what Sun just said.

"I'm sorry but can you repeat that?" Said the blonde brawler of team RWBY.

Sun who has his face stuffed with some fruits looks up from his plate. "I said, Jaune was on a date yesterday." Bits of fruits flies off when he said it. "Sorry."

Yang ignored the bits that land on her lap. "What?" She said, her brain still trying to process the information.

Neptune who was flirting (and failing) with Weiss decided to join the conversation. "Yeah, yesterday we saw Jaune and some girl come out of the movie theater and from the looks on his face he was having fun. Lucky bastard."

Ruby who had a piece of cookie fallen onto her lap spoke up. "A d-date? W-with who?" She stuttered, it didn't bother her that Jaune went to the movie and it **_DEFINITELY_** didn't bother her that he went there with a girl. NOPE! She was definitely, 100% okay with that idea. She crushed the cookie that she was holding.

Sun shrugged. "Don't know, thought it was Ruby at first since she wears a cloak but she was taller than Ruby."

"And how do you know that this person was a girl in the first place?" Asked Weiss. She was glad that Jaune had stopped pestering her to go out on a date with him and that he had found someone else but after that (for god knows why) she kinda felt replaced all of a sudden.

"The way she walk…. It was so…" Neptune didn't finish his sentence when he saw the looks that the girls was giving him.

Yang was the first to say anything after the blue haired boy went quiet. "Okay… Ignoring what you just said… Are you two sure that Jaune was on a date? Like an actual date." She knows that Jaune was a bad flirt and was a social klutz just like her sister but she like that about him, all the other boys would flirt with her almost immediately and honest to god it was getting boring. But when he saw how badly Jaune tried to flirt with Weiss it was like a breath of fresh air for her. So what if he was dubbed the weakest in their year? For her personally, what makes a man is his heart, the bigger it is the better.

Sun rolled his eyes, it was getting insulting how they didn't think that Jaune could ever get a date. "Yes Yang we're positive it that it was an actual date." He said. "We managed to see them kiss before they boarded the Bullhead." He said before resuming his meal unknowingly ignited the flames of jealousy in the hearts of the girls there.

Blake who was silent from the start of the picnic finally said something. "Hey Sun, can you describe how the girl look?"

"Sorry, other than that she wears a cloak and was taller than Weiss or Ruby?" He said ignoring the glare that Weiss was sending his way. "Can't say that i know anything else, Neptune?" he turned to his partner.

Neptune tried to remember anything about the unknown girl (other that how she walk obviously) but comes out empty much to the disappointment of the others.

"I think it's wonderful that Jaune and she managed to find each other, i was beginning to worry that Jaune would have a hard time finding someone thanks to his reputation." He said and thankfully he didn't notice how five sets of eyes was glaring daggers at him. "I hope their relationship will last." He was proud that Jaune found love bit at the same time little bit of jealous at how Jaune was brave enough to even confessed his feelings while he on the other hand was afraid to do the same thing, maybe Jaune really is their 'fearless leader.' As Nora would put it.

Pyrrha on the other hand had turned silent when Sun mention that Jaune had found someone else and by how the fork in her hand was bending she didn't take the news very well.

While the others continue to talk about the unknown girl one of them was mentally having a panic attack, thankfully she had put a perfect poker face to protect he identity from her friends.

( ** _With Jaune_** )

 ** _Achoo!_**

"Wow, you okay there blondie?" Asked the beret wearing leader of team CFVY, Coco adel.

"Y-yeah, sorry about that. Don't know what came over me." Jaune apologized.

The green clad giant of team CFVY turned to him. "Perhaps someone had mention."

"And that made me sneezed?"

"Perhaps but unfortunately we would never know the actual answer for that." He said before looking at the at the vast forest below them.

To be continue

 **Well how was that? Can you tell who this girl really is?**


	2. Chapter 02

Chapter 02 : Guys? Where am i? Help?

After a grueling two weeks spent fighting and protecting the settlements (Thanks to the guy who keeps on sending them to help another settlements) Jaune and team CFVY was finally back at Beacon, he didn't know how the older teens feel about the mission but for him it was the hardest mission he had ever do (the other was asking his girlfriend out for the first time of course). Reporting in to the Headmaster about the result of their mission and parting ways with team CFVY, Jaune was on his way to his dorm room.

Jaune stopped on his track when he sees his reflection on the window, his armor now had more dents and claw marks on them and on the back of his hoodie was a giant claw mark where an Alpha Beowolf almost got him if not for Velvet jumping in and distracting the grimm long enough for his aura to closed the wound and saved his life. But right now there a few things on his mind :

1\. Take a shower,

2\. Get something to eat,

3\. Sleep (optional),

4\. Get busy with his girlfriend (What? He missed her and goddamn he almost died, let him have this!).

Remembering her warm beautiful smile ignited something inside him that reawake his spirit, now with renewed vigor in his step Jaune continue on his way to his dorm ro- wait why did everything went dark all of a sudden? And why did his head stings like hell as if something blunt just hit him.

After successfully capturing their target and securing him in their interrogation/unused dorm room the interrogators/jealous girls was preparing their questions/hearts.

"Umm guys i don't think we should do this." Said Ren who was strangely tied down like Jaune but had Nora sitting comfortably on his lap. "I didn't know that you all have feelings for him. I'm actually quite surprise that YOU also have feeling for Jaune." He said to the heiress.

The girl's face turned red and her speech capabilities seems to decreased all of a sudden. "N-no i don't, i-ya was merely curious on wh-who Jaune was seeing on the side."

"Seeing on the side? You said that as if Jaune was cheating." Was something that Ren wanted to say but thanks Nora who for some reason started to move while still on his lap only made him groan in pleasure.

"NORA! Don't do that here!" Said Pyrrha whose face was the same color as her hair.

Said girl only smile at them. "Ehehe… sorry~" By the way she didn't stop her movement made it clear for the rest of them that things might get frisky later.

After taking Nora and the still tied up Ren to another unused dorm room for them to do their own 'mission' the remaining five girls stared at the unconscious and tied up with a bag on his head body of Jaune Arc.

"Soo… how do we do this girls?" Said Yang breaking the silence.

"Maybe we shouldn't do this." Blake said. "I-i know that we all wanted to know who Jaune was dating but i don't think interrogating the information out of him isn't the right way." She tried to reason with them. "I mean… he might hate us after this." That made the girls to tensed up at the thought of the Knight hating them for what they're going to do.

"Bu-but Jaune won't hate us right? We're his friends right?" Asked Ruby who was fidgeting from where she stood.

"Ye-yeah... we're just playing is all." Yang laughed it off but the uneasiness in her voice could be heard clearly.

Pyrrha on the other hand was looking at Jaune and seeing the many cuts and bruises that was on his body, she was thankful that she'd activated his aura back at the initiation and the fact that she'd trained him up to be the fighter that he is now.

The sound of Jaune stirring awake from his sleep caught the attention of the girls, slowly opening his eyes and seeing the face of his lovely girlfriend made Jaune's heart to skip a bit. He wanted to ran up to her, hug her and tell her how much he missed her not caring if she taught that he was way too clingy but when he sees the face of his friends and realizing that he was bound to a chair made his brain to stopped working.

" _Oh shit…_ "

To be continue

 **Soo… yeah this double upload today… yay? Can you tell who was the girl now?** **REVIEWER!**

 **Merendinoemiliano : Yes this will be singular pairing so sadly four girls are going home with a broken heart**

 **Toy2711 : Are you sure?**

 **Thanks for reading and see you on the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 03

_Chapter 03 : Why?_

" _Oh shit..._ " Was the first thing that came to his mind when he sees his friends standing before him, at first he was glad that he was captured by them instead of Cardin and his team but felt a little irritated that they knocked him out instead of just blinding him but now he was worried since he realized that his hands was bound to the chair. "Umm… hey guys, guess this is my 'welcome back' party huh?" He asked. "But i got a few question first, is that okay with you guys? No? Well okay then." He coughed to clear his throat a bit. "First. Why? Second. Where are we? Third and probably the most important one of the them all is…WHY?"

Instead of answering him the girls could only wonder why did they actually did this in the first place.

"Umm… girls? Hello?"

(X_X)

For Ruby the reason was simple, they're friends and friends don't hide anything from each other right? And if Jaune wanted to watch some stupid boring movie he could've just ask her instead and not this other girl, not that she minded Jaune dating someone since he always looked so down after getting rejected by Weiss…. But can't he just ask her out instead? Not that she like Jaune like that or anything but they would totally be an awesome couple since they share a lot of things in common, love for comics? Check. Team leaders? Double check. Lovers for anything that is sweets? Check. Is socially awkward than most people? Waiter the check please. So why couldn't he date her instead?

Looking at the tied up boy, Ruby's shoulder slumped down. " _Maybe Jaune and the girl won't last? ...Oh Oum, i'm terrible for even thinking that_."

(X_X)

If you ask Yang what her thoughts on Jaune Arc it would consist of him being weak, socially awkward, a goof, naïve, and many more but now after seeing him turned from the scrawny – as Weiss would say – knight into a capable hunter that could go toe-to-toe with the best of them even as far as fighting against the might of Pyrrha Nikos (sure he still loses but the fact that he didn't get his ass handed to him from the start speaks volume of his progress) made her change her initial opinions of him. Hell, even Ozpin himself chosen Jaune over her or Pyrrha to partake on a second year mission, if that didn't prove that Jaune has change then nothing will. Sure he was still a dorky as ever but now he was much more than that.

As she stared at the boy she began to think why did she even did this, sure he was stronger now and the fact that he started to grow some facial hair made him look slightly more easy on her eyes but that doesn't mean that she like the guy and she definitely never hide to look at him whenever she caught him after his late night training. Nope, never.

(X_X)

Weiss Schnee was not someone who would usually care for the love life of others and even more so if it's the love life of Jaune Arc, she firmly believes that he is or was, just another man who was only after her for the benefits they would obtain if they ever claim her for themselves… that is before Neptune told her that Jaune had convinced him to abandon his pride and go to the dance with her, that made her think that maybe, just maybe that Jaune actually cared for her happiness since instead of being a rebound for her he went ahead and convinced Neptune to – as Yang would say – to man up. After that Jaune also had apologized for always bothering her whenever he asked her out, the two then start anew by reintroducing themselves and starting from zero, sure sometimes he would slip up and flirted with her only to immediately apologized and said that it was out of habits but she actually didn't care anymore, she took it as just another way they fool around as friends.

So why did she felt annoyed when she heard that Jaune was dating someone else? She knows why, it was all thanks to her father who had force her since childhood to think herself as someone who is perfect and desirable for others. So when the news hit her, she felt replaced and for her that was a new feeling. An unwelcome feeling.

(X_X)

As the other girls was thinking of the reason on why did they do this, the hidden girl was using her poker face on full blast. She felt bad for Jaune since she was the one that wanted for their relationship to be kept hidden from their friends and now he was paying the price for it, she wanted to just confessed about their relationship but something inside of her is begging her to just see how this plays out. She shot him an apologetic look and mumbled a silent apology hoping that the others didn't hear her. " _Gods, i'm a terrible girlfriend_."

To be continue

 **While writing this chapter i was watching/listening to Internet Historian reading of the Harry Potter really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, disturbing fanfic titled "My Immortal" and let just say….. that it was…. Interesting….. please don't read that fic, i beg of you, if you love your brain cells and hearings please don't read it. I know that my writing is bad but my god that was horrible, simply horrible.**

 **Reviewers!**

 **-nitrolugia : Yeah as you can probably see, i'm not following the canon to a t since most of the characters never interact with each other.**

 **-Elzeta123 : hope this chapter help to give you a clue on who it is.**

 **-merendinoemiliano : you sure does love ruby huh?**

 **-hzchb11 : *sweats nerveously***

 **-Guest 1 : Ya sure about that?**

 **-Guest 2 : One more chapter to go.**

 **-Guest 3 : Maybe.**

 **-Guest 4 : Hey, i just replay Fallout 4 cut me some slack here.** **-Guest 5 : Maybe.**

 **-Guerra Bored : yup that is all.**

 **Anyway, thank you for reading, following, and favoriting this fic. You have no idea how surprise i was when i woke up and sees how many people actually liking this thing. So thank you, i really mean it.**


	4. Chapter 04

_Chapter 04 : Apology_

As Jaune started struggle in his bindings he look to his girlfriend and blinks rapidly as if sending her a morse code. "W-h-y.A-r-e.Y-o-u.D-o-i-n-g.T-h-i-s-?" Unfortunately the girl only raised her eyebrow, Jaune intensifies his blinking. "H-e-l-p.M-e.P-l-e-a-s-e.I.C-a-n-t.F-e-e-l.M-y.A-r-m-s."

" _Is something wrong with his eyes?_ " She thought. " _Damn it, i'm sorry Jaune. Please just hang tied….. DAMN IT YANG!_ "

Seeing that his girlfriend wouldn't help him Jaune turned to the other girls hoping that one of them would help him or at the very least explain why they've captured him. "Umm… girls? I promise i won't be mad but can you please untie me? Starting to lose the feeling in my arms here." He pleaded and thankfully the girls seems to listen.

"Hehehe… sorry about that vomit boy, just wanted to play a little prank on you but guess we didn't think that we would get this far." She lied.

"Ye-yeah, sorry Jaune. It's just that i mis-i mean we missed you Jaune ahahaha..." Ruby laughed nervously hoping that Jaune didn't notice her slip up.

"Don't look at me Arc, they force me to join." Weiss decided to save herself.

"Look it's water under the bridge, just please untie me."

Pyrrha step up. "Let me help you Jaune." She moves behind him and used Milo to cut the rope.

"Thanks partner."

"No problem Jaune and we're sorry about kidnapping you Jaune, we should never listen to one of Yang's plan." Pyrrha lied and forcing all the fault onto Yang.

"WHAT?! No i didn't plan this!" She turned to him. "She's lying! I promise!"

Jaune raised his arms and backs off. "It's alright Yang, i'm not mad."

"ARG! Forget this." She stormed off from the room followed by the rest of the girls leaving Jaune alone in the room.

"Well that was that, wonder wh-" He didn't finish his sentence thanks to the particularly loud moan from the room right next to him.

 ** _AHHH! RENNY~_**

Jaune blinks. "Huh… was that Nora and Ren? Guess they finally got together, good for them." As he walked towards the door he was tackle to the floor by someone, looking at his attacker he was met with the face of Coco Adel who was kissing him passionately... What?

 **Sike! i pulled a fast one on yall**


	5. Chapter 05

_Chapter 05 : Trouble ahead! Run while you still can matey! OH NO IT GOT ME! SAVE YOURSELF!_

Kissing was something that Jaune really enjoyed, after his first kiss with his girlfriend he was pretty much hooked on it. Sometimes he would give her a quick peck on the lips when nobody was looking or if they were alone he would ravaged her mouth until both of them was a blushing mess on the floor, so suffice to say that Jaune Arc love kissing… but now he had no idea what his thought on kissing is, since right now he was making out with none other the minigun-wielding leader of team CFVY – Coco Adel.

Damn his overly excited hormones, as his hand traveled to her hips while he instinctively deepen the kiss by wrestling their tongue together and when he hears her moaned into the kiss his left hand went to squeeze her rear making the girl to whined.

Fortunately or unfortunately (depending on how you see it) they ended the kiss to take a much needed air to fill their lungs, now both teen was blushing and breathing hard stared at each other eyes.

"Da-damn Arc, who would've thought that you're such a good kisser." She said.

"Ye-yeah, thanks Coco." He said feeling a bit of pride thanks to the compliment. "Coco… umm… why did you… you know…"

She blinks, liking how he was this embarrassed. "Well… it's because i like You Jaune." She said simply before resting her head on his shoulder.

"Wa-wait, you like me? Since when?"

"I think it started after the Vytal festival, at first i just thought that you're just some goofball but after we hung out i kinda see you in a new light. Not to mention that you're not a flirt like some blue haired idiot out there."

"Wow, i never thought that you would see me that way."

She smiled and nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck. "Well… does this mean that we're a thing now?" She asked.

"Coco… i'm sorry but i'm already seeing someone right now."

She stood up, her hands on his chest. "Wait what?!"

"Ye-yeah… I'm sorry, I really am Coco."

"Da-damn it, i'm to late huh?"

"Sorry."

"Don't be Arc," She caresses his face. "Just call me if you guys split."

Before the two can stand up door slams open.

"Hey Jaune, sorry i didn't do anything earli…er…. **WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!"** There stood none other than Blake Belladonna, resident ninja of team RWBY and secret girlfriend of Jaune Arc.

" _Oh fuck…_ " Both Jaune and Coco thought.

 ** _Go thank Bhekisipho318 for his review gave me the idea for the twist, fucking thank you mate_**


End file.
